Once you have been struck by Lightning
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: Life was simple and fulfilling for Alex: work in the fields all day and have odd dreams at night. When Fairy Tail came to town and did a job that she somehow got involved, it pulled something deep inside of her. Now a member of Fairy Tail, she does her best to adjust to the sudden change of living in a city and in a guild. But how can she adjust to the feelings that she denies.


**THIS IS A NEW FIC THAT I HAD FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD THAT I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOT AT.**

**THIS FIC WILL BE LAXUS x OC**

**STORY WRITTEN BY MEAN AND BETA-ED BY THE LOVELY APPLEGIRL3223**

**STAY TUNED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Sun streamed through the curtains as a warm summer breeze blew through the partially opened window; both passing over the sleeping figure in the bed as she began to stir. Footsteps from down the hall could be heard as they made their way down, only pausing for a few seconds outside the sleeping beauty's door for the owner of the footsteps to bang loudly and obnoxiously on the door, causing her to sit up straight. The footsteps then made its way down the stairs as she stretched her arms above her head and gave a yawn before pulling herself out of bed.

Alex rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way to the adjacent bathroom. Even with sunlight streaming through the window, it was still dark in the bathroom. Flipping on the lights caused her to shut her eyes before blinking them repeatedly, trying to adjust her sleepy eyes to the sudden change. Making her way to the sink, Alex looked into the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess, a bad case of bed hair while there was an impression of buttons from her pillow on her face. She sighed as she turned on the tap water and splashed her face repeatedly, trying to wake herself with the cold water. By the time she had brushed her hair (that was a battle on its own) and teeth and did her usual morning routine (which included a shower but there was no time for that since she had slept in), she was wide awake and ready for the day. Slipping on a baggy faded shirt with some denim coveralls, she made her way from her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Finding the kitchen empty and with dirty dishes in the sink, Alex sighed again. She had missed breakfast so now she had to clean up the mess that everyone had made in the kitchen. Alex grumbled quietly as she washed the dishes, placing them on the rack to dry. This wasn't like her, to be sleeping in. She was usually the second or third one in the house to get up but lately she was second-last, or in the worst case scenario, the very last one to get up. Alex sighed for a third time as she finished up the dishes and made her way out of the house towards the field.

The gravel crunched under Alex's feet as she made her way down the country dirt road towards the main area where all the fields that her father looked after met. The tall grains of wheat, corn and rye swayed gracefully in the light summer breeze, the wind making soft whispering and whistling sounds as they blew through the leaves and stalks of the grains. It was a peaceful sound that Alex could listen to for hours on end and never get bored of. Seeing the clearing in sight, Alex jogged the rest of the way where everyone was waiting.

"You're late," said a man to Alex's right who was chewing on a piece of wheat. His steely gray eyes locked on Alex like a steel trap.

"Sorry, I really don't know why. It's like my natural alarm isn't going off at the right time anymore," replied Alex.

The man grunted and went back to chewing on the piece of wheat. Alex looked around at the men that were here. Brian was chewing on the piece of wheat like always, Sam was on the edge of the clearing, leaning against the fence that enclosed the west field while giving her a dirty look, saying that it was her fault that she was late. Mike was sitting on the ground by the fence for the east field, reading a worn out book with a title that Alex couldn't see while Johnny was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Johnny and dad? They should be here right now," asked Alex as she looked at the three men who stared back with blank faces.

"They went to get the equipment, since it wasn't out by the house like it usual is," Sam sneered. Alex felt her face burn with shame. She was the one who got the equipment needed for the day and got it ready by the house before they set out to the fields.

"So she finally got up, 'bout time," called a voice from down the road, which was accompanied by the sound of the cart squeaking with the equipment bumping and clanging together.

There pulling the cart was Johnny and walking beside him was Markus, Alex's father.

The cart came to a stop when Johnny reached the clearing the men went and got what was needed for the day. Knives, buckets and machetes were pulled and made their way towards the west field, where the corn waited.

"We'll be working with the corn fields for the next little while. We need to get some of the baby corn to the market as there is a high demand for corn that isn't quite ripened yet in some towns in the surrounding area. We will have to work past our usually break times and have to have dinner late in order to make the shipment. I have Sam Wise in the fields east of town breathing down my neck to get all of my produce in or he'll do the entire shipment himself and get all the profit which won't do since the next big shipment won't be in till the end of next week and a lot can happen in the time period," said Markus as they made their way to the fields, the other 4 agreeing with him as Alex stayed silent.

Alex couldn't help but feel like a failure as she got to work in filling the order while trying to make up for lost time. While the others took their appointed timed breaks, Alex kept trudging on, only stopping to take a sip on water or to rest for a few seconds to give her arm some rest.

Finally it was time to call it quits as the sun was now beginning to set; Alex and the others having worked all day, only stopping for breaks, a quick lunch and quicker bathroom breaks. Slowly trudging towards and from the house with their days work in young baby corn that was to be stored in the dry cellar till shipment day, Alex thought long and hard on what had been bothering her lately. Dreams.

Dreams of a large tree that called out her name with a small figure at the base of the large tree, her back to Alex; she would wake up and ponder what that dream meant late into the night and when she did fall asleep, it would always be 2 or 3 hours before she had to get up. The dreams were messing up her sleeping and waking patterns and Alex would sometimes wish for them to go away but something deep inside her told her that they meant something extremely important and that if she didn't listen to what it was telling her, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Alex sighed for the umpteenth time that day as Sam and her dad made dinner, a simple chicken dish with bread and cheese as she stared at her plate. She had wondered what life would be if she ever left the farm and went out into the world beyond the town border. She had seen the sights in the world from pictures in books at the general store and the library. The places where filled with colors and shapes and things that she had never seen before and would always imagine what it would be like to go there in person, to see it for herself.

But she could never to that. She couldn't leave this place; she couldn't leave her father and her family and her friends' and her co-workers like that, even if she did want to.

Eating dinner slowly till she was the last one there, she cleaned up her spot and did the dishes again, with thoughts on places and her dreams; she took her bath in a dream-like state that she didn't realize she was in until she was literally in bed, suddenly wide awake.

Alex grumbled and tossed and turned nosily until Sam banged on the wall that their rooms shared and shouted something unintelligent through the wall. That caused Alex to just lie still in bed and close her eyes. She felt herself began to drift into a restless sleep, the dream that she both welcomed and dreaded seemed to scratch at the surface of her unconscious mind, just beyond her reach. Soon Alex drifted off to sleep, her mind at peace as she fell into the deep sleep for the night, her dream still yet to come.

But in the end, it wouldn't matter if she pondered the meaning of her dream tonight or any night that would come soon. For fate is a truly interesting being; fickle at times and beyond comprehension at other times. What has now started as a simple dream shall give way to so much more.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**HOPEFULLY THAT WASN'T A TOO BAD OF A START FOR A FAIRY TAIL FIC.**

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT AND THAT YOU FAV IT AND MAYBE DROP A REVIEW?**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**-"THERE ARE WALLS THAT CAN'T BE BROKEN BY POWER ALONE. BUT IF THERE IS A POWER THAT CAN BREAK THROUGH THOSE WALLS, IT'S THE POWER OF FEELINGS!" -First Master, Mavis**


End file.
